The Day(s) He Changed My Life
by Johnmademe
Summary: This is a slice of life story about Moriarty and Moran before they became criminal masterminds.
1. Chapter 1

Author's notes: Well I was thinking of writing this as a Slice of Life type story. It's based off of my previous ficlet Jim's Debt. I'd love any suggestions or fees back. I hope you'll enjoy.

Jim woke up to Sebastian's urgent touches. He couldn't remember how he'd gotten naked but for some reason it didn't matter. Sebastian's hands were roaming his flesh in an almost reverent way. When their lips met his mind went blank and he could only feel. Strong hands caressing soft skin, pulling closer and closer until the just seemed to melt together. It felt amazing and his mind started racing the second Sebastian broke the kiss for air. Jim never thought he'd want sex, not after all he'd been through, but he wanted this. Sebastian's fingers trailed down his chest and into the deepest parts of him. His back arched, pressing him more against that warm, hard body.

For once he didn't feel dirty; this didn't feel wrong. He felt loved and that had him dragging Sebastian close for another kiss. He had to get this emotion across and words weren't enough. For a moment he found it odd that he wasn't in pain, not even from the battering he'd gotten the day before. No he felt warm, safe, and painfully aroused. Sebastian's free hand grazed over his length in feather light touches and he couldn't stop the embarrassing moan that came out of his mouth. No one ever touched him like this, like he was something precious. His pleasure didn't matter to his clients and somehow it made this even more important. It made him realize how much he wanted Sebastian and only Sebastian.  
Despite his earlier comments about liking it rough, Sebastian took it slow. His lips roamed over Jim's body leaving a little trail from his throat to his pale stomach. Again there was that nagging feeling that something wasn't right, where were his bruises? He shoved it out of his mind because he felt right. Every touch was perfect and exactly what he needed. Just as he was getting used to Sebastian's fingers, the man moved. He positioned himself and asked Jim if he wanted this. The fact that he actually asked had Jim in tears as he nodded and nearly begging for it. He wanted to feel every inch of Sebastian. Again Sebastian moved slowly and gently against Jim. That little voice in his head came back with a vengeance. Why is he doing this? Sebastian's not gentle and he didn't want you. You're too small for him, too dirty. Jim shook his head and clung to Sebastian. He finally had what he wanted. He'd never let go of this warmth. Hadn't he been through enough? Couldn't he just be happy?

"I love you, Jim." That made him freeze. Just as the endearing words registered in his mind so did the one little flaw. Sebastian didn't know his name. It was all too perfect. He blinked and the dream shattered. The first thing he noticed was that he hurt. The bruises he'd forgotten in his dream seemed to be making up for lost time. Second and arguably more painful, Sebastian was not making love to him. Instead the drunkard was snoring loudly on his side of the bed. Jim couldn't stop the sobs that racked through his body as he realized it had all been a precious dream. He curled against Sebastian's back and tried to cry quietly. If he'd have known happiness could hurt this much he would have stayed out in the cold. At least he knew how to survive in the cold. How was he supposed to survive this heart wrenching pain? What he felt couldn't be love. Love wasn't supposed to hurt so badly that you were left gasping for air and clinging to a man who'd never love you back. No it was supposed to happen instantly, like in the book Sebastian bought him. No, this feeling couldn't be love.

Jim cried himself back to sleep and took a strange comfort in the nightmares. Those he could handle, he was used to him. Happiness was something he truly feared. Sebastian didn't bother to ask questions in the morning. He understood enough about the younger man's pride to ask about his red rimmed eyes. Though, the looks that Jim gave him that morning chilled him to his core. He'd never seen such a look of utter desperation in Jim's eyes. He had no idea what it would mean.


	2. Chapter 2

Whereas tight clothing that showed off more skin than it covered was an absolute necessity for work, it didn't do much to keep Jim warm on a night like this. He practically hissed every time a snow flake hit his skin. The only good thing about nights like this was that he was sure to be working inside. His clients didn't tend to like the discomfort of freezing their pricks off. He kept moving to try and stay warm. Every so often a car would slow down but they always picked up one of the girls. As he waited he amused himself with thoughts of Sebastian and how he'd greet the man. One of his favorite things to do, after freezing his ass off on the street, was to dive into bed and press his freezing skin against him. Sebastian hated being cold and made the most adorable sounds of annoyance. Of course he had to at least make enough to pay off his pimp for the night before he could go home. It would be so much easier if he just worked alone. At least then he could decide when to stop.  
He was suddenly pulled from his musings by the sound of crunching snow; someone was heading his way. When he saw the tall shadow of a man through the flurries he struck a pose. God he felt like an idiot. Every time he contorted his body into these odd poses, for some reasons his clients seemed to like them, he felt like an idiot. Still if he had any hope of getting enough cash to be able to get out of the cold he had to present himself to this stranger. The deep chuckle it earned him sent a shiver down his spine. He knew that laugh and dreaded having the man behind it find him. Seeing Sebastian standing there sent panic through him. Of course the man knew what his job was. He'd hired Jim at one point for God's sake. Still he didn't want to be seen like this. "What are you doing here?" At least he managed to keep the panic from his voice.  
"I figured you were freezing your arse off out here. So I brought you some tea." Sebastian wiggled the thermos in front of the younger man and chuckled again when Jim snatched it eagerly from his hands. He pulled Jim close without really thinking about it. When he felt the boy shudder in his arms all he wanted was to get him home and warm him up. Of course Jim couldn't just leave. Sebastian knew enough about the rules to know Jim was stuck there until he got at least one fare, maybe more. The wad of cash in his pocket could pay their rent for another month, keep them fed, and pay for the doctor he just knew Jim would need after a month of this. Instead he found himself pressing it into Jim's hand. "That should be enough for the night. Come home where it's warm."  
When Sebastian held him, Jim felt his heart stop. The warmth of the other male, and perhaps his own embarrassment, heated him up instantly. At least he could blame his flushed cheeks on the cold. Sebastian still wasn't very receptive to his advances and he didn't want to be caught blushing. The cash shocked him but he didn't dare refuse it. "Yes-yes of course. I'll just… I have to go pay someone off. Stay right here." He was hesitant to leave, as if Sebastian would just disappear. Still he ran down the alley way to where he knew the bastard was waiting. When he could finally make his way back to Sebastian, sporting a new bruise for his smart mouth, he had to shove another worker out of his way. It was annoying how much of a flirt Sebastian could be.  
It was a silent trek back to the hotel. Sebastian kept Jim tucked under his arm and did his best to protect the half-naked man from the snow. The second they stepped into the warm hotel room Jim started stripping. Sebastian had bought him for the night after all, and a small part of him was disappointed when the other man placed a robe over his shoulders to help warm him up. Of course, it was to be expected, Sebastian didn't want to sleep with him. He'd made that clear several times. Still it was nice to be wrapped up in Sebastian's tattered robe. The scent of the ex-sniper surrounded him and made him a little dizzy with this pointless desire. "Would you let me express my gratitude for once?" He straddled Sebastian on the bed, trying not to tremble with his nerves.  
"I'm not sleeping with you Jim. I've told you I'm not interested in children." Sebastian tried to shove Jim off but the younger man held fast.  
"And I've told you I'm not a child. Just shut up for once." His kiss was met with a stony stubbornness, but he didn't let that deter him. Jim had learned how to help a man loosen up a long time ago. It only took a few tries before Sebastian parted his lips. This was how Jim had always dreamed a first kiss would be. It started out slow, innocent even, as each explored the other's mouth. Then it steadily grew more desperate, and passionate. Sebastian was right about not being gentle. The second he got over his reserves about kissing Jim he was all teeth and bruising kisses. Jim reciprocated, of course, he enjoyed being caught up in this raw passion. He wasn't sure how long they kissed, or how they ended up curled up on the bed, but it was nice. He grinned up at Sebastian as he stole one last kiss. "Thank you Sebastian, for everything." No one had given Jim what Sebastian gave him and he never knew how he'd repay that debt. They both laid like that for a long while. Jim didn't ask for more and Sebastian didn't push him away. Each seemed to understand that this was as far as they could go without hurting the other. Eventually Sebastian pulled a blanket over them both and they fell asleep. They never mentioned that kiss again.


	3. Chapter 3

There was a sickening mixture of rage and arousal twisting in Jim's gut. Sebastian was naked, his tense, beautiful muscles glistening with the sweat of exertion. Jim wanted to touch him; to trace every line of him. He could just imagine his fingers trailing over that taunt back. Instead gaudy pink nails trails thin red lines down Sebastian's back. Some blond bimbo was in his place, wrapped around his lover. He chose to ignore the fact that Sebastian wasn't actually his lover. After a long night of abusive clients, this wasn't what he wanted to come home to. Every little moan Sebastian made sent that confusing mixture right to his gut. He couldn't get enough of the sound, and that made him feel sick. He wanted to be the one causing each and every moan and he couldn't stand to watch this, yet couldn't look away. It had been a long time since he'd been this confused. Of course last time he hadn't had many options. He still remembered that last day of school, of coming home to find his boyfriend there, waiving his mother's debt in his face. The woman was long gone and Jim could either pay it off with his body, or his body parts. Now he could either make his presence known, or just walk away.

He considered making his presence known since they were obviously too busy to have heard the door open. It could startle them off of each other. Of course there was always the chance that Sebastian could see him and not care. The idea of being abandoned again terrified him. If Sebastian left him too, what was the point of it all? With that thought in mind, he left. Though, he made certain to slam the door behind him. It wouldn't do to let those bastards have all the fun. It was hard to convince himself he was alright. So what if Sebastian slept with someone else? He held no claim over the man. Such thoughts only upset him more.

Despite the confusion and pain he was sure of one thing. Jim had only killed once before and, in his opinion, Powers had deserved it. So did this woman. Oh, but she wasn't going to be as lucky as Powers had been. No, he'd make sure she felt twice as much pain as the pleasure she was currently receiving. He reveled in the thoughts of torturing her slowly. For a moment he was happy again, only for a moment of course. Happiness never lasted long.

Sebastian cursed when he heard the door slam. It only took him a moment to asses that they were still alone. Good, the sound must have come from a neighboring room. It was hard not to feel like a cheating husband when he was constantly checking the door for his little stray. Boss, as he affectionately called the unnamed kid, had been a blessing in disguise. Though Sebastian had always preferred to be alone, having the brat at his side made life somehow easier. It wasn't just the money he brought into the house, though that was a plus, there was something amazing about knowing someone was waiting for you to come home.

Still, affair or not, Sebastian wanted sex. There was no way he'd ask for it from Boss. The kid couldn't be over thirteen, though he claimed to be nearing nineteen. No matter what kinks Sebastian had, children were most defiantly not one of them. So he'd given Camilla or Carmen or whatever her name was some sob story to get her in bed. For a moment he could just let himself go and forget about Boss. Or so he'd thought. Every so often he'd lose sight of her green eyes and see the darkest depths staring back at him. His black hair would sleek back just like so when they kissed. His thin chest would tremble with the strain of heavy breathing and his lips would whisper Sebastian's name again and again as they both fell into madness. Each time he'd shove the image away but it only returned stronger, more vivid. He was tracing Jim's scars down this woman's chest and kissing at imaginary bruises.

When he came it wasn't Candy's name he called. _Boss, Boss, GOD Boss!_ Again and again it fell from his lips. Lucky for him Cyndi didn't seem to notice or care. When it was all over he felt dirty and shamed. Neither were feelings he was used to or willing to get accustomed to. When he flopped back onto the bed, their bed, he didn't really know what to do. For the first time in his life, he was honestly afraid to take what he wanted. By the time Jim had returned Sebastian had showered and the sheets had been changed. They both cheered silently for the small miracles of life like clean bedding.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: I just realized I haven't given many of you my tumblr. If you think I'm taking too long to post a new chapter, or want me to write another idea for you, pester me at Johnmademe on tumblr. And I've finally figured out how to edit existing chapters so please tell me if I make terrible grammatical mistakes like I did in ch2 I'll try to refrain from submitting such messes in the future.

Every time he tried to speak to a sales assistant they just seemed to skidder away into some hole in the floor. Sebastian had been in the toy store for an hour and couldn't get a single person to help him. All he wanted was to know what a fourteen year old boy, as he couldn't be nineteen, would want for his birthday. Christmas had been easy enough. Jim was always rambling on about fairy tales and a book full of them had made the kid cry. Now what did he do? He'd been in enough relationships to know that when your lover mentioned their birthday in passing, you were expected to get something. Not that they were lovers.

So here he was; scouring a toy store for a gift Jim would actually want. The only thing the kid ever seemed interested in was sleeping with Sebastian and he was hardly about to tie himself up with a bow and spread out for him. Everything here, on the other hand, was far too childish for his roommate. Ignoring the argument of age, life had aged the boy. When did he have time for games or things like that? Sebastian had to find something useful and scantily clad girls fighting monsters was not useful. When he started imagining Jim in one of those tight outfits, he decided it was time to leave the toy shop. So, defeated, he headed out to try again.

For Jim, this was the best birthday he'd had in a long time. He had a warm home to go back to and Sebastian had promised him cake. Jim might not like sweets, but who didn't want a cake on their birthday? So he'd finished work early, something he'd pay for later with blood, and practically ran home. The sight of a small cake had his heart beating fast, until he realized the number of candles. "You're missing a few." He retorted dryly as he bent to blow them out. As he did he shut his eyes tightly and made a wish. It was a wish to be with Sebastian for the rest of their lives, to not lose his only life raft in his hell. When he opened his eyes he happened to glance at Sebastian and for a moment, just a moment, believed it possible.

Then there was caked and shiny foil wrapping paper and Jim was happy. HE was truly content to just sit in this moment the rest of his life. Sebastian was grinning proudly with a bit of frosting on his cheek and he looked perfect. So he opened it slowly, dragging out the moment. The laptop was old and beat up. They both knew Sebastian hadn't obtained it through conventional means as neither of them could afford it, but neither cared. Jim had a laptop, albeit a small and dinged up one. Then the beautiful moment ended, and Sebastian left him with his gifts and that content feeling.  
Jin waited until he heard the shower going to start it. The dinosaur of a computer heaved and huffed and took half an hour to start up. Still the internet connection was fast enough. He took a while to just browse through it all. So many boring and ordinary people posted every aspect of their dull little lives here. Little fools who whined about having too much as if it wasn't enough. Then he found it, a little corner of the world for outcasts. People like him who'd had enough of the world. He could hear the water cutting off but it didn't register in his mind. He was typing out the beginning of his blog. It was a small and modest thing with just a few words of introduction. Then watched as the questions streamed in, some cold and scathing that got under his skin and boiled his blood, some kind and full of pity that made him ache to be seen as stronger.  
Sebastian just watched him in amusement. Jim made faces every so often that made him want to laugh. He silently crawled into the bed and drifted off while Jim was still having his fun. The moment was so peaceful, neither of them dared to think on how it could last. If Jim knew what would happen tomorrow, knew this would be his last night with Sebastian in this hotel room, he would throw the laptop aside and hold fast to him. Instead they remained in that peaceful little bubble, neither realizing how close they were to the end.


End file.
